


Rainy Days

by Figgyfan14



Category: Naruto
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Minato lives, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figgyfan14/pseuds/Figgyfan14
Summary: The Yondaime Hokage is stretched out next to him, golden hair in disarray on a white pillowcase. His face is soft with sleep, his breathing deep, and Kakashi takes a moment to admire all that tan skin on display. Or maybe more than a moment.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato
Comments: 9
Kudos: 160





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anannua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anannua/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Anannua~

Rainy days are always the best, in Kakashi’s opinion.

He lays in his stomach, head propped up in his hand, and listens to the pattering on the bedroom window. Icha Icha is in his other hand, open in front of his face, but he isn’t looking at it.

He’s looking at Minato.

The Yondaime Hokage is stretched out next to him, golden hair in disarray on a white pillowcase. His face is soft with sleep, his breathing deep, and Kakashi takes a moment to admire all that tan skin on display. Or maybe more than a moment. He hasn’t turned the page in at least half an hour.

The cloudy morning light that filters into their bedroom is more than enough to have woken Kakashi, but somehow Minato still slumbers. He’s undisturbed by the thunder and flashes of lightning. He didn’t stir when Kakashi flopped onto his stomach and retrieved his book from the bedside table.

Kakashi is only sure that the man is still alive because he can feel the heat that radiates from him at all times. You can’t stand next to Namikaze Minato and be cold. It’s one of the first things that drew Kakashi to him, all those years ago.

After close to an hour of watching his husband, Kakashi gives into temptation. Icha Icha drops to the bed, forgotten, and Kakashi leans in to catch soft lips in an equally-soft kiss. The pressure is there and gone, whisper soft, but as lightning lights up the sky outside, golden lashes flutter and blue eyes open.

The smile he gets is slow and lazy, but just as bright as his sunny hair. Minato’s voice is low and rough with sleep as he speaks, “About time.”

Kakashi flushes high on his cheeks as he returns the smile. “You were awake?” How had his husband kept his breathing so steady as to even fool the sharingan?

Minato stretches, and Kakashi is once again distracted by the play of those muscles under tan skin. He doesn’t see the older man’s intentions until he’s underneath him, blinking up at those ocean-blue eyes. “You were watching me. Did you plan to let me sleep in?” he purrs.

He can be forgiven for the way his husband still short-circuits his brain. It takes a moment for Kakashi to do more than think about the firm muscle and morning wood pressing against him. “Mah, I would have woken you up before you were late, Minato.”

He gets a chuckle and warm lips meet his in a lazy kiss. There’s nothing quite like the taste of Minato, even in the mornings, and Kakashi opens to him easily. Their tongues slide together slowly, exploring familiar territory. When they break to breathe, they exchange a smile, and Minato’s head drops onto Kakashi’s shoulder. He nuzzles against pale skin, peppering kisses along shoulder and neck and jaw. It’s all so unhurried.

The pattering of the rain on the window provides a backdrop for sighs and chuckles. Minato nips that ticklish spot below his ear, and Kakashi retaliates by stroking slowly over his hip bones. They both huff laughs, and squirm, and somehow end up on their sides, foreheads knocking together, arms wrapped around shoulders and waist, legs tangled.

It’s a lazy, rainy morning. Kakashi’s favorite kind.

The sound of rapid footsteps in the hallway makes them both snatch the sheet that they’ve kicked off in the night, and it’s pulled up and over them just in time for the door to burst open. A blonde head pokes in, blue eyes bright with excitement. “IT’S RAINING!”

Having a kid can really put a damper on the mood sometimes.

“Good morning, Naruto,” Minato greets his son happily as the boy bounces into the room and leaps into their bed, landing across their stomachs and knocking the wind out of them both.

“Morning! Did ya see the rain, Daddy? It’s pouring! There’ll be puddles to jump in, ya know!” The excitable boy is already damp, and Kakashi would bet dish-duty for a week that he was outside before he ran to tell them.

Ruffling the spiky, blonde hair, he gives Naruto an eye-smile, sing-songing, “Only after the academy~”

The kicked puppy look that gets him makes Kakashi chuckle, and a glance at Minato shows his husband is just as amused watching them. “But dad,” Naruto whines, only to break off in a squeak as Minato starts to tickle him.

Naruto inherited a lot from Minato, including the peeling, bell-like laughter that rings through the room as he’s tickled until he’s breathless.

“Is that enough? Are you going to get ready for the academy now?” Minato teases, as Kakashi finally gives into Naruto’s pleas for help and pulls him away from his menace of a father.

“I will! I’ll get ready right now!” The boy gasps, clinging to Kakashi and curling up against his chest to hide his ticklish stomach.

Kakashi and Minato exchange a glance. They’ll see about that. Naruto is terrible about procrastinating in the mornings, but the thought of rain may help encourage him.

“Go on, then,” Minato encourages, chuckling as he pats his son’s back. “Get ready quickly. We’ll have breakfast before I go to the office.”

Naruto’s eyes brighten as he scrambles off the bed and out the door, tossing an, “okay, dad,” over his shoulder. The kid has way too much energy for Kakashi to keep up with him, but fortunately Minato doesn’t intend for them to try. Naruto getting ready quickly will still still take long enough that they can spend some time in bed.

He takes a lot after Kushina. Sometimes, Kakashi still sees the ache in Minato’s eyes when he looks at Naruto.

He knows how to distract his husband, though.

Pulling the blonde back into his arms is the most natural thing in the world, and Minato goes willingly, seeking his lips for another languid morning kiss. The rain patters on the window, thunder rumbles, lightning flashes. Their hands drift slowly, tracing scars both old and new, and when Kakashi finally breaks the kiss for air, his heart feels full.

The soft look on Minato’s face, the fondness of his gaze, steals his breath as well as any kiss or touch can. That sunshine smile is what Kakashi has been waiting all morning to see. It warms him inside while their embrace chases away the last of the night’s chill from his skin.

“I’ll make breakfast,” Kakashi volunteers, and Minato brushes a last kiss to his lips before pulling away.

“I’ll get Naruto ready with enough time to enjoy it, then,” he agrees.

“Maybe he can jump in one puddle on the way to the academy,” Kakashi muses, eyes wandering over his husband’s naked form as they both roll out of bed to get dressed for the day.

Minato snorts. “You can try to stop him.”

“Mah, Sensei, is that a challenge?” Kakashi teases.

The look he gets is amused, but his words are wry, “I would expect one of my ANBU Captains to be able to handle a six-year-old.”

They both know that Naruto is a lot more than the average kid his age. The Kyuubi sealed inside him ensures that, though his personality is just as big. Kakashi can’t keep the smile from his face, and he catches Minato just as his blonde head pops through the neck of his shirt, surprising him with another kiss before he pulls his mask up. “I’ll do my best, Yondaime-sama.”

Minato huffs a laugh and a hint of pink dusts his cheeks. “Go make breakfast before the terror decides to ‘help’ again.”

Kakashi will never get tired of this. Forgoing his flack jacket for now, he straps on his weapon pouches and watches Minato don his haori. There’s something about it that always makes him want to stand at attention. This is his Hokage.

He’s also his husband. 

Minato turns to give him a dazzling smile, and Kakashi returns it behind his mask as they leave their bedroom to start the day together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
